


好友圈

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	好友圈

**【上】**  
最近金珉锡有点小郁闷，也有点小开心。  
郁闷是因为他这么个小透明的微博竟然还总有人转发好友圈。都只是一些生活的小琐事或者自拍，可是被人用自己看不到的话语评论了，心里总是有个疙瘩。  
开心的是，之前他一直关注的一个同城小网红竟然回fo他了。  
其实朴灿烈一开始不算网红的，就是个简简单单喜欢音乐乐器，没事晒晒旅行照片的养狗博主。虽然这些已经让他有了一小把粉丝，可是让这一小把粉丝变成一大把粉丝的契机，是他姐拿他手机拍了张他跟狗玩耍的照片，并且用他的账号发了条微博。这下子炸开锅了，一个全能还喜欢小动物的好男人，竟然还是个高富帅？同时衣品也是可圈可点。  
粉丝暴涨后，朴灿烈举手投降表示，脸是父母给的，衣服姐姐搭的，那天姐姐给他挑衣服的时候压根没想到她是打这么个算盘。  
从很早开始就关注他的金珉锡，之前一直就是单纯地fo着，感觉朴灿烈分享的东西光是看了心情都能变好，却一直没尝试跟他互动过。在看到朴灿烈爆红后，欣喜之余又有点“老粉丝”的小失落，带了点私心地在那条微博下开玩笑地评论了一句「明明可以靠才华吃饭的被发现靠脸也可以了」，被顶上热门评论后，更多的新粉丝更是将朴灿烈以前自制的音乐以及弹奏视频转发了出来。  
这是金珉锡记得自己之前唯一一次与朴灿烈的互动，却并不明白到底是哪儿引起了他的注意。  
即便费解，金珉锡当时还是高兴得抱着猫在床上翻滚了好几圈，直到猫快被他勒到懵逼，他才突然想起什么似的，一个飞扑去抓手机，发了条微博。  
「呜呜呜呜！竟然被男神回fo了！(?>ω<*?)」  
激动期待回复的心情并没有持续多久，就收到一条评论提醒。  
「哈哈哈哈，是指我吗？有那么喜欢我吗？」  
「喜欢呀！」  
金珉锡手指飞快地打完字就直接点了回复，后知后觉这话怪怪的。他的意思其实是喜欢朴灿烈的才华以及特别好的性格，这话回复得有点像是他妹妹追星时候对自己偶像时候花痴的一句“喜欢”。不过想想两个都是大男人，也不会被误会其他意思，便没再纠结。

可最近自己被好友圈的次数越来越多，尤其是有一些自拍，竟能有不止一条看不见的转发。思来想去，唯一可能得罪到人的可能性大概就是被男神回fo。终于耐不住心里碎碎念的想法，发了条微博。  
「为什么这么个小透明都会被好友圈啊……如果是灿烈的粉丝，你们也看到了，我是一个大男人对你们没什么威胁；如果是男人，大大方方站出来我们谈谈。」  
过了一会儿下拉刷新了几次也没看到这条被好友圈，却意料之外地看到朴灿烈的回复。  
「要是真人跟自拍一样好看，我觉得女性朋友嫉妒你不是没道理的??」  
什么呀这人，原来不仅多才多艺，人长得帅还那么会说话啊。金珉锡一直性格有些内向，在网络上才稍微放得开一些，于他来说，朴灿烈这种人真的完全是自己理想的发展方向，又羡慕又憧憬。可是一想到他这么细心，又格外暖心。  
自那以后，要是他哪条微博被好友圈了，朴灿烈都会发现，并且主动在那条下面评论开些玩笑宽慰金珉锡不要太在意。金珉锡逐渐习惯了这种优待，也被鼓励得对自己有了信心，开始比以前频繁地分享生活琐事，他自己，他的猫。  
有次他发一张撸猫的照片之后，朴灿烈发了一张撸狗的图在评论里，还开玩笑说觉得想给他的狗多芬找媳妇了，觉得金珉锡的猫那么好看，想抓来当压寨夫人。金珉锡自己都没发现在看完这句话之后，脸颊有点红红的，盯着手机屏幕的大眼睛里有一些道不清的期许。  
直到后来，朴灿烈自己组织了一次同城朋友聚餐，金珉锡见到真人后才终于隐约发觉到一些思绪。  
聚餐前，是朴灿烈自己建了一个大概就十几人的微博群，把一些他原本的朋友和后来微博结交的玩音乐的同城朋友都拉了进去，他们平时讨论的话题总让金珉锡觉得自己格格不入，好像大家全都是专业的，就他一个外行人。所以当朴灿烈提出聚餐的时候，金珉锡一开始并没有去的打算。  
「珉锡，你那天能来吧？」  
说不想见朴灿烈本人是不可能的，虽然怀揣着到时候自己会显得特别外人的担心，可向来不会拒绝的金珉锡还是犹豫着答应了。

  
“诶，珉锡到现在都还没点歌吧？这首你来唱！”  
吃饭席间金珉锡就发现了大家的印象与他预期的不同，完全没人讨论那些平时在群里说的音乐专业知识，全都在调侃互相知道的黑历史，认识的经历。  
点酒的时候还有人特别认真地问金珉锡成年了没，能不能喝酒，被坐在他旁边的朴灿烈抢答说：“别那么没大没小的，我都要喊珉锡哥！”  
一直high到饭后K歌，就算名字叫不全，各自之间也完全没有陌生的气氛。有人注意到金珉锡一直坐在角落里一首歌没点，便把话筒塞到他手里。竟然是首情歌对唱，也不知道这群大男人谁点的。他抬头张望了下，另一个话筒在隔了两个人的朴灿烈手里。对上他的目光，朴灿烈笑着把话筒举到嘴边，用他好听低沉的声音说：“女声音铺我可唱不上去啊……”  
朴灿烈比一般人高大许多的身躯被一件更大的卫衣套在里面，远看竟娇小了几分，一双亮晶晶的大眼睛看着人还有点撒娇的意味。  
金珉锡点点头，其实他平时唱歌，也是点女性歌手的比较多。不过他一开口，却是完全男性清亮独特的嗓音，一点不矫揉造作的男声，唱女声部分却并不违和。  
金珉锡唱歌的时候感受到朴灿烈一直盯着自己的目光，感觉有点不好意思，就一直直视屏幕上的字幕。练过唱歌的人大概对唱的时候喜欢对视酝酿感情吧？金珉锡如此揣测着。  
“珉锡，你要不来我乐队当主唱吧？！”一曲唱完，已经有人瞎起哄地吹口哨，还有人特别认真地这么问金珉锡，“我之前试过几个女主唱，但都觉得气息和音色不够厚。因为想要的效果都没考虑过男主唱，但我发现你的声音完全符合理想啊！”  
虽然听起来楼口气非常认真，可金珉锡也分不清这是不是认真地开玩笑，一时间也不知道怎么接话。  
“停停停！我还没问你怎么抢先了！”朴灿烈急得把话筒往沙发上一扔，音箱传来沉闷的噪音。“珉锡你别听他的！他写的歌可难听了！”  
“说谁呢你！”  
被朴灿烈截过对话，金珉锡反而松了口气，起身表示要去下洗手间。朴灿烈也像个乖学生似的高举起手说自己有点拉肚子，也要去。  
实际上刚来的时候金珉锡就已经去过洗手间，他只是找个借口出去呼吸一下新鲜空气，被朴灿烈陪着他也就只好一路到了洗手间。在明亮的地方看，朴灿烈本人比照片上还好看几分，耳朵尖尖的，仿佛随时就能像小狗一样扑扇一下，又帅气又有些可爱。  
金珉锡随意洗了下手，瞥到朴灿烈进入隔间前放在水池边的手机，还没锁上的屏幕显示的俨然是微博界面。金珉锡的好奇心一向很重，忍不住想看看朴灿烈有没有给他弄什么分组，或者加什么备注。  
不看评论和私信，应该没关系的吧……  
金珉锡如此想着，拿起朴灿烈的手机，小手在屏幕上往上划动，渐渐脸色越来越苍白，却依旧没能放下手机。直到腰突然被人从后面环住，金珉锡迅速将差点脱手的手机又放回洗手台上，从面前的镜子里看着身后那个他从未觉得如此陌生的男人。  
“我……你的手机放在那我就看了眼……还什么都没看到……”  
腰上的手臂收紧了一些，金珉锡感受到后背贴在一个宽阔的胸膛上，全身都僵硬起来。  
“那你为什么那么害怕呢？”

**【中】**  
朴灿烈自己也记不清是怎么注意到金珉锡的了，在他意识到自己总是跑去偷窥微博的时候已经成为自己的习惯。  
金珉锡并没有常常与他互动，一般只会点个赞，然后发些原创微博自说自话着一些感想。朴灿烈有次还看到他说，觉得自己做的曲子很好听，转成mp3放在手机里。自己创作的东西被人珍惜的感觉真的很好。  
朴灿烈不想打破这种互不干扰的平衡，只是一直一直悄悄看着金珉锡分享的一切，偶尔还会有些自拍，还是跟他的猫一起的。朴灿烈不大会描述人的长相，也说不清觉得比自己还大上两岁的金珉锡哪儿可爱了，就是整体看起来特别可爱，跟他的猫特别像。  
直到有一天金珉锡一条抱着猫放腿上的自拍，配字“暖炉”，朴灿烈的脑海里呼地想象出金珉锡坐在他腿上，被他窝进怀里当暖炉的样子，才突然明朗了自己对金珉锡怀的是个什么想法。  
人一旦捋顺自己的思路，感情就会像被疏通的流水一样源源不断地涌出了。朴灿烈想跟人说说金珉锡有多可爱，有多理解自己对音乐的喜爱，就算自己变成小网红后态度也一如往常。朴灿烈时不时会跟朋友提起金珉锡，却不敢把自己内心深处更加汹涌的情绪也分享出来。  
「第一次看到他弹钢琴呢，虽然是即兴发挥的曲子但也格外好听！这时候我这种小短手就只能光羡慕别人啦??」  
没有指名道姓，刚传了一段自己弹钢琴视频的朴灿烈明白他说的是自己。很开心，还有一些更加隐晦的想法，好想让金珉锡知道，但又不是现在。朴灿烈点下了“转发”。  
「那我会把你的小短手的手指，一根根舔湿，然后湿哒哒地扶在我的钢琴盖上，张开双腿引诱我好不好？」  
可任何人都看不到，朴灿烈将自己秘而不宣的欲望锁在“自己可见”里面。

此刻，朴灿烈想实实在在地将金珉锡锁在自己可见的范围里。因为不锁住的话，他一定会跑掉了吧。  
“珉锡哥，你刚才看到了什么？”  
金珉锡大气都不敢出，生怕自己一举一动会触动身后这个未知生物的什么开关。  
朴灿烈伸手从洗手台上拿过手机，举到金珉锡面前，开始一条条翻读自己的微博。  
“这是你刚换工作时候拍的新公司照片。「发给好多朋友看才认出这是哪。等了好久看到你出来了，比我想象的还可爱，比照片上看起来的更娇小。怎么办，我觉得我会把你弄坏的。好想把你弄坏。」”  
“还有你那天给叹儿顺毛的时候。「光是撸猫的手势就那么诱人，要是好好帮我撸的时候岂不是会更……」”  
“停下来……别读了……”金珉锡觉得自己双腿有些打颤，竟是借着朴灿烈搂着腰的力才站稳的。“会有人进来……”  
朴灿烈原本从镜子里痴迷地盯着金珉锡的目光，瞬间有些阴冷地看了眼门口的位置，拉着金珉锡进了隔间，把人按在座盖上。  
“珉锡，你怕我了是不是。”  
不是疑问，是肯定句。金珉锡觉得这时候再否认无异于狡辩，干脆诚实地点了点头。  
朴灿烈握着他的手，在他面前跪下，将他的手放在唇边摩挲着，小心翼翼地抵出舌头舔弄着。  
“所以你发现了，我并不是你想象中的无所不能，我不是你崇拜的那个样子。但你没必要怕我，因为我特别怂，连将自己的爱慕说出都不敢。”  
“我……”  
被朴灿烈握住的手其实轻易就能抽出，对方并没有使劲。可金珉锡有种，此刻抽手就会伤害到他的感觉。  
“反正都是‘最后’了不是吗，干脆……”  
“砰——！”  
一声巨响，被推开后脑勺撞在门板坐在地上的朴灿烈还没从疼痛中缓过来，头顶又被狠狠劈了一掌。  
“你能好好听我说两句再下结论吗？！”  
朴灿烈呆愣着抱着脑袋，对着弯腰瞪着自己的人点点头。  
“你确实怂得要死！喜欢一个人，对那个人有点想法怎么了？没想法才不正常吧！我……我是有点被吓到了，但是……”  
事情的发展竟不是往最糟的方向进行，朴灿烈期待得眼睛都不敢眨一下。  
“但我很高兴你跟我崇拜的那个无所不能的人不一样啊。因为我突然明白你并不是在那个无法触及的位置，原来我可以不用那么矜持地喜欢你……”  
金珉锡蹲下来抱着膝盖，咕噜圆的大眼睛亮晶晶地看着朴灿烈，红彤彤圆鼓鼓的脸颊特别可爱。  
“是不是我也可以对你产生一些坏坏的想法？”

**【下】**  
刚刚说完大概是这辈子最大胆的一次话，心脏还在乱跳无法平复的时候，金珉锡就被朴灿烈牵着，准备带他去做这辈子可能最大胆的一件事。  
“还没放假，人少的时候这边的包间不会开的。”  
KTV包间的门都不带锁，因此即使这么说了其实也不可能完全放下心来，可金珉锡还是压下慌乱的情绪点了点头。  
他们即将在这里亲吻，互相抚摸。他们即将在这里做爱。  
包间里一片黑暗，只有透过门玻璃从外面走廊照进来的一点光。金珉锡紧张地把手抽回来，却立刻被人直接压倒在沙发上，衣服被立刻掀到胸口。  
“珉锡，你喜欢怎么做？”  
“什……”  
他还是处男呢！喜欢怎样的怎么知道……  
“我有好多好多想对你做的事，平时我转到自己可见微博的那些想法，我能付诸行动吗？”  
金珉锡觉得自己已经是人为刀俎我为鱼肉了，被朴灿烈整个罩在身下哪儿都去不了，这人怎么还询问似的一条条经过他同意。  
“不过……”环视了一下周围，不在使用中的包间里真的什么可用的东西都没。“果然还是要让你先射出来一次才行。”  
“诶？……诶诶诶！”  
与之前有点退缩却步的感觉不同，此刻得到首肯之后的朴灿烈气势颇足地一把将卫衣从头顶拽下。刘海被衣领带起捋到头顶，整张脸露出来的朴灿烈看起来真的特别帅。以及刚才还包裹在超大号卫衣的身躯带来的娇小感果然是骗人的，这身材明显就是经常锻炼的样子。  
看到金珉锡有点羡慕地抚上自己的胳膊，朴灿烈解释说：“做乐队的不锻炼下身体，一个小时的高强度表演都撑不下来的。所以珉锡如果来当我们乐队主唱的话，得好好练体力。”  
“诶？我？你说真的？……那要练到什么程度？”  
“不会被我做晕吧。”  
金珉锡被吓得一缩，两只无处安防的小手就那么握在胸口。完全没有经验的他根本不明白这是什么一个概念。朴灿烈也觉得可能实际操作才能更快让他理解。  
裤子被迅速扒下，朴灿烈按着金珉锡的大腿内侧就低头将他分身含进口中。  
“等……怎么突然……啊……”  
感受到金珉锡的分身很快在自己嘴里精神起来，朴灿烈更加卖力地活动起唇舌。  
“太过了……你别吸……别……啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
小手如何奋力都还没能推开朴灿烈宽阔的肩，初次被外人用口服侍的刺激就让金珉锡迅速高潮了。这才刚开始，他就觉得自己快要结束了，躺在那只能失神地喘着气，直到朴灿烈吐出他性器时，牙齿略微划过的触感才将他一下子带回现实。  
刚，刚，刚才，他在朴灿烈嘴，嘴，嘴里高潮了？！  
“……好……好丢脸……”  
金珉锡懊恼地捂着脸，热度都快把手掌心的汗水蒸发。朴灿烈将嘴里的精液吐出，直接探到金珉锡的臀缝处往里面塞。  
“珉锡的味道跟我想象的一样好。不过下次再喝，这次要用它来润滑。”  
手指在入口处就受到了阻碍，金珉锡怎么都无法放松身体，沾着液体的手指只进去一个指节就没法深入了。  
“珉锡，放松……”  
金珉锡闭着眼摇头，怎么试图转移注意力也不行。突然他想起什么，伸手往朴灿烈裤子后口袋里摸。  
“手机……给我看你的微博……”  
被他这种突发奇想分散注意力的方式逗笑了，朴灿烈亲自摸出手机解锁递给金珉锡。7 Plus的手机尺寸太大，金珉锡双手捧着举在面前看；朴灿烈也先转移方向，再次抚慰他刚刚软下来的分身。  
「嘴巴也小小的这么可爱，不知道要多努力才能把我的大肉棒吞进去」  
「上班觉得累就别去了，以后天天我工作喂饱你，你用下面的小嘴喂饱我就好」  
一旦意识到朴灿烈这些私密微博里污言秽语的对象就是自己，金珉锡羞耻得全身温度开始升高，连在身后那处也开始软下来。朴灿烈的手指终于抵开阻碍，开始将第二根手指也推进去。  
“唔……”  
金珉锡条件反射地想收紧膝盖，可朴灿烈此刻正不容拒绝地卡在他双腿间，盯着他脸上的表情变化，一手浅浅在他小穴里抽插，一手从他自己裤子里掏出半硬的肉棒开始套弄起来。  
被朴灿烈的尺寸灼得避开眼神，金珉锡又将目光落回手机屏幕上，同时感受到手指的数量又增加了。  
「你的下面一定会湿得我满手都是，里面一定是柔软舒服到不行，缠着我不让我离开似的含着。」  
“……啊……”  
“怎么？弄疼了？”  
金珉锡拿手机抵着额头遮着脸，没好意思告诉他其实刚才竟然是从文字里感受到了快感而呻吟出声。朴灿烈觉得可以让金珉锡把注意力放回自己这边了，抽过手机放在台子上。  
“……灿烈……”  
“嗯？”  
第一次被自己喜欢的人直呼名字，不仅没觉得不习惯，反而像是本该如此这般自然。  
“我……里面是不是……真的很软很湿？……”  
朴灿烈的两手动作突然滞住，停下也不过半秒，抽出手将金珉锡的大腿推至胸口，抓着自己紫红的性器抵住刚能容纳三根手指的穴口。  
转变得太快，突然被进入的疼痛逼得金珉锡眼泪不受控制地往下掉，咬着嘴唇哼哼唧唧着疼。  
“不疼，不疼的……别咬嘴了。”  
朴灿烈温柔地含住金珉锡的下唇，将它从上排牙的挤压中解放出来，伸舌将能触及的领域一一舔过，湿润着他的嘴唇，将自己的唾液送入他口中。  
金珉锡以前都不知道自己的身体可以这么柔软，腿被往上推着膝盖都快能碰到肩膀了。缓慢进入的东西似乎已经进到最里面，但这还不是结束。没想到朴灿烈微微抽身，一个挺腰，把原本还留在外面的一截也强行塞了进去。  
“别插别插！……太深……太深了……”  
朴灿烈听话的没有再动，只是把金珉锡小小的身躯整个搂进怀里，把他脸上的泪水舔去。  
“真的很软很湿……我感觉要化在你体内了。”  
这才明白突然让他发作的罪魁祸首原来就是自己，金珉锡也暗自吐槽自己刚才都不知羞耻地问了什么鬼问题。  
“你说的那些……我不知道能做到多少……但我尽量……啊！”  
话语被朴灿烈突然的动作打断，一开始就没从慢的来。身上的人红着眼紧盯着两人的交合处，右手游移到金珉锡的胸口肉粒上捏住。  
“那些原本都只是……我一个人的妄想罢了……”抽送到激烈处，朴灿烈自己也呼吸不稳没法顺畅地说出一句话，“其实我都没想过让它们实现……”  
金珉锡很想跟他说没关系，他愿意去做。可一下下凿桩般的力度嵌进体内，什么声音从嗓子里出来全都成了泡在淫水里的叫床。  
一开始的疼痛早在不知不觉间变成了酸胀的快感，一波波沿着性器撞击的力度冲上天灵盖。  
原来这种事会这么舒服。金珉锡有些愣愣地想着，开始试图迎合朴灿烈的动作。刚才还有些沉闷的撞击声渐渐响亮起来，带着渍渍的水声回荡在包厢里。  
“又快……快去了……”  
下意识伸向自己分身的手被抓住环在对方脖子上，朴灿烈也俯身贴在金珉锡身上，小腹随着他抽插的动作摩擦渗着液体的铃口。  
“让我直接把你插到高潮好不好，我想看你被我插到射出来。”  
金珉锡根本没有拒绝的余地，只能被顶得乱晃，小声地重复着“喜欢你”来讨好。  
“我也喜欢你……我爱你。”  
“啊——！”  
只发出开头一个气音，金珉锡就仰着脖子缺氧般无声地高潮了。他再一次不合时宜地感叹言语的力量。但是……  
“你怎么……还不……”  
低头有些委屈地看着朴灿烈此时放慢速度长进浅出的肉棒，依旧狰狞得吓人。  
“撑住啊珉锡，别晕过去了。”


End file.
